Fox Demon Eri Park: Debt
by pooh and elmo
Summary: A fox hanyou named Eri, finds an injured little girl and travels with her lord. She becomes indebt to him and vows to make him happy even if there are consequences.    NOTE: This is still a Kag/Sesshy fanfic no matter what happens in the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfiction.

My first one is a Boys Over Flowers fanfic titled Split Heart.

_**I do not own Inuyasha although; I wish I owned Lord Fluffy.**_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

_**

* * *

**__**Inuyasha Fan fiction:**_

A fox demon named Eri finds an injured little girl named Rin. She ends up traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and is indebt to him.

Note: This is still a Kagome/ Sesshomaru fanfic no matter what happens in the story.

* * *

Fox Demon Eri Parks: Debt

Chapter 1:

A female fox demon ran through the forests, away from a large lizard demon.

"Ugh, if only I was more careful." Said the she-fox. Although Eri was skilled at fighting and such, she still had the tendency to trip. Not only that, she ended up disturbing a malicious demon and cut her own arm.

She finds a nearby cave and dives in. The inside was really dark, but she was able to see because of her youkai eyes. She sat on a rock and healed her arm.

"I wish I can heal it faster." her mother was a strong miko but she died before Eri can learn a lot from her. She grew up with her dad, but he died just a few years finished, she hears a faint voice from farther inside the cave. Curious, she follows the voice and finds a small girl crying in a small puddle of blood.

"Little girl, what's wrong? I am not going to hurt you." The girl faced her to reveal a gash in her stomach. Eri bent down to heal her. She made a bandage out of her sleeve and carried the girl out.

She looked across the clearing in case another demon appeared and walked on still carrying the girl.

"What happened?" she asked as she comforted the still crying girl.

"I was playing around but got too far. Then a scary demon came and hurt me. I ran away as he wasn't looking."

"It is a good thing I found you. Who are you and where do you live?"

"My name is Rin and I am traveling with Sesshomaru-sama. Who are you?"

"My name is Eri and who is 'Sesshomaru-sama'?"

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama of the West of course."

"Ah, interesting." Eri mumbled.

"What did you say?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, do you know where he is now, so I can take you home?"

"Yes!" she chirped.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru just found out about Rin's disappearance and started beating up Jaken.

"I am sorry My Lord!" cried the toad.

"What do you mean you're sorry." Shouted Sesshomaru as he kicked Jaken's face. He was terribly worried about his ward, but he dared not to show it (that much).

The lord stopped when he smelled a hanyou and Rin's blood.

* * *

POoh and ElmO: Please review, and nothing offensive!

POoh and ElmO: I know I just had two chapters in my other fanfic, but I just had to submit this already!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second fanfiction.

My first one is a Boys Over Flowers fanfic titled Split Heart.

_**I do not own Inuyasha although; I wish I owned Lord Fluffy.**_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

_**Inuyasha Fan fiction:**_

A fox demon named Eri finds an injured little girl named Rin. She ends up traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and is indebt to him.

Note: This is still a Kagome/ Sesshomaru fanfic no matter what happens in the story.

* * *

The life Adventures of Eri Parks in Inuyasha

Chapter 2 :

When Eri and Rin came in to the clearing, Sesshomaru ran and grabbed the little girl. He put her down next to the unconscious Jaken and attacked Eri.

Eri dodged just in time and tried to kick her attacker's face. He shifted and scratched her as she flipped away. She was about to throw a powerful punch, when Rin cried for them to stop.

Sesshomaru backed down from his position because the little girl was about to hug him. Rin grabbed onto his leg and cried.

"Don't hurt her please, she was helping me." The girl pleaded.

"Why?"

"I got attacked by another demon and she healed me."

The youkai looked at Eri and turned away. "You can leave now." He ordered.

"I want her to stay." Said Rin.

He looked at the hanyou again uncertainly, and agreed.

That night, they were around a campfire and just finished eating. Eri took something out of her shirt that looked like a beaded rosarie.

"What is that?" Rin asked her.

"It belonged to my mom. She was a strong miko, but she died trying to protect me."

"Whoa."

"Yeah." She continued, "She used this to protect me from other demons and told me to keep this with me with all times. But I am not so sure because I blacked out before I saw her kill anyone."

Sesshomaru looked at her direction and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well that is enough talking, lets sleep." Said Eri. She put herself in a comfortable position as Rin put her head on her lap. She looked up at the sky before she went to sleep.

Eri woke up to a weird rustling sound. The others were still asleep and Sesshomaru was gone. She went to the forest to see what the sound was and found a large lizard fighting with humans. The monster easily killed the humans and started eating them.

Eri noticed a small pink light in the demon's chest. _"That must be where it gets its powers." _She thought.

She jumped up and kicked its face. The demon roared and tried to punch her. She hit his face again and managed to blind him. The lizard got even angrier and tackled her down. It started choking her, but she kicked him off. It managed to rip of her rosarie and Eri blacked out.

* * *

POoh and ElmO: Please review, and nothing offensive!

POoh and ElmO: I don't know why, but I like Lord Fluffy better that Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: Stop calling me Lord Fluffy.

POoh and ElmO: Well, then stop being such a Fluffyface, Lord Fluffy!


	3. Chapter 3

This is my second fanfiction.

My first one is a Boys Over Flowers fanfic titled Split Heart.

_**I do not own Inuyasha although; I wish I owned Lord Fluffy.**_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

_**Inuyasha Fan fiction:**_

A fox demon named Eri finds an injured little girl named Rin. She ends up traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and is indebt to him.

Note: This is still a Kagome/ Sesshomaru fanfic no matter what happens in the story.

The life Adventures of Eri Parks in Inuyasha

Chapter 3:

In Eri's Head:

"_Where am I?" _I looked around the foggy land and hear a voice.

"Mama, papa, look what I found." A little girl said. I took a closer look at her and she looks exactly like me. "_But she's human." _I thought.

"I am right here." I turned around to see my mother, father, and a human man I don't know. I started to shout for her to get my attention, but it was as if I didn't exist.

The little girl ran to the adults and hugged my mom and the unknown man. To my shock, she called the old demon "uncle Sano". _"He isn't my real father?" _I gasped.

The human man that must have been my real father ran to get some water. Then, a large poison demon with multiple hands lashed out and stabbed him with swords.

"Kenji!" my mom cried and she and my fake father dashed after him. They were too late, Kenji had already died. My little self ran to my deceased father, but the monster grabbed hold of me.

"Akane, he has Eri." Sano said to her.

"Let go of my daughter!" she yelled to the demon.

"So she is your daughter? I will eat her and get her powers." He bit onto her shoulder.

"No!" Akane pulled out her bow and quickly shot a purified arrow at his chest. He dropped her and attacked his enemy.

The little girl started having seizures and her appearance changed one by one. The poison from the monster must have effected her She grew fox ears and tail. Her aura becoming more and more scary. While she was transforming, my mother had killed the demon with my uncle. Unfortunately, she had only one more arrow left and she was really weak. The fully transformed me, stood up and looked the two with her blood red eyes. The girl must have lost herself because she started chanting "Kill, kill, kill..." She attacked my mother first. The newly made hanyou became even stronger because of the powers inherited from her mom, so she gave even more damage. My uncle tackled her down with all his might and the miko shot the arrow at the rampaged hanyou to paralyze her temporarily.

"I am so sorry, but I have to do this." She got out a rosarie and put all her powers into it. Sano let go of her when he noticed my mother becoming real pale as she was holding the necklace. The miko knelt down to the younger me and put the necklace around her. The necklace made me unconscious. My mother wobbled until the male demon steadied her.

"Sano, I will use all my remaining power to change my daughter's memories. I will not let her have such a traumatic experience. This will probably use my last breath." She explained.

"But why? Can't you take care of her?" he asked.

"I can't bear myself living without my beloved. We are bound by a red string and I don't want her to see my sad smiles." She placed her hand onto the girl's forehead. "Please.", she continued. "Become a good father to her."

He agreed and blinding light started to fill the area. I woke up.

* * *

PooH and ElmO: Thank you to those who reviewed. I am sorry for my grammer mistakes. Keep on reviewing though.

Sesshomaru: I, Sesshomaru never make mistakes. Only stupid humans make them.

PooH and ElmO: Why do I like you? -_-'


	4. Chapter 4

This is my second fan fiction.

My first one is a Boys Over Flowers fanfic titled Split Heart.Then there is An Absolutely Different Story which is also a BoF fanfic.

_**I do not own Inuyasha although; I wish I owned Lord Fluffy.**_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

_**Inuyasha Fan fiction:**_

A fox demon named Eri finds an injured little girl named Rin. She ends up traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and is indebt to him.

Note: This is still a Kagome/ Sesshomaru fanfic no matter what happens in the story.

The life Adventures of Eri Parks in Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Ugh, my head." Eri sat up and looked around. Rin was hovering over her and Sesshomaru was sitting in his same spot. The lord didn't have a change in his expression: cold and stoic. That is until she saw a glimmer of something in his eyes. She immediately remembered her dream and looked down at her neck. The rosary was still there as if nothing happened. Then she asked, "What happened?"

Rin answered, "I don't know but Lord Sesshomaru-sama came here carrying you and you were injured."

The hanyou looked at the other demon. "Thank you."

He looked briefly at her and grunted a hopefully a "your welcome".

"No, really thank you. You saved me from the lizard…and myself." She added in whisper. She thought of what happened to her mother and started crying.

"Don't cry." Begged Rin as she soothed her by rubbing the crying female's back.

Sesshomaru started to get annoyed by her sobbing and thought of what happened in the battle scene. _"I didn't even do anything. She got really strong all of a sudden and finished the low life demon herself." _It was true, all he did was get the rosary and pin it back on her necklace. To be honest, it was hard even for the great Lord Sesshomaru himself, but he would never admit it.

Eri finally stopped crying and said "I am in your debt. Sesshomaru-sama."

He was a bit surprised she called him "sama", but that just boosted more of his high ego.

"Can she travel with us?" Rin looked at him with huge eyes and started pulling at his sleeves.

The lord knew he would never win against his ward's stubbornness, so he reluctantly agreed. "Just don't let her get in the way. And Jaken…"

The toad shot his head up at his boss.

"Make sure she is with Rin at all times." His servant agreed.

"_I don't trust that toad at all." _He thought. _"And I would like to know more of her powers."_

"Thank you so much." Eri said as Rin hugged her to the ground. "I will work hard!"

"You better do."

The two girls kept celebrating and Sesshomaru knew he made the right choice because Rin had the brightest smile on her face.

They continued onward in their journey. This is a weird combination of travelers, but nonetheless, they were secretly contented.

* * *

PoOh and ElmO: Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

This is my second fan fiction.

My first one is a Boys Over Flowers fanfic titled Split Heart.

_**I do not own Inuyasha although; I wish I owned Lord Fluffy.**_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

_**Inuyasha Fan fiction:**_

A fox demon named Eri finds an injured little girl named Rin. She ends up traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and is indebt to him.

Note: This is still a Kagome/ Sesshomaru fanfic no matter what happens in the story.

The life Adventures of Eri Parks in Inuyasha

Chapter 5:

Over the course of the journey, Eri had made many observations:

Sesshoumaru didn't really care for the frog demon…Jaken was it?

Rin mainly follows the beat of her drum

Jaken is just annoying

Sesshoumaru disappears suddenly sometimes, but comes back

It may seem that Rin serves Sesshoumaru, but it is really the other way around.

The last observation greatly amused me. It was when Rin wanted to stay in a certain meadow, but the lord didn't allow it. The little girl showed little signs of tears he quickly succumbed to her wishes. These little things made me think that even if his face was emotionless and stoic; his heart may not seem so cold. This made me want to help him put down his barrier and my debt to him just motivated me even more.

What was also good is that she was slowly able to get used to everything and go back to her normal self:

Cheerful

Loves cute stuff (especially with Rin wearing a big crown of flowers)

Happy

This made Rin and Eri a lot closer, almost to siblings. It felt like having a sister. It was good since both girls lost their families and needed someone.

Anyway, Eri thought she finally felt like she had an opportunity to get closer to Sesshoumaru-sama. It started when another demon attacked their camp and this time, Eri wanted to save them herself and show Sesshoumaru what she is made of.

The demon was large and one-eyed that can made many strong creatures paralyzed.

Sesshoumaru went off first to slash the eye with his claws, but it was too fast and it faced the lord's face to work its powers. Suddenly, Eri went in front of the giant's face unaffected by the paralysis and kicked him down.

"_She saved me."_ Thought the dog demon in shock, but quickly brushed it off and killed the monster while it was still down.

"Are you okay" Eri asked her lord as she went to Rin and the others.

"Of course I am, I am Lord Sesshoumaru." He replied

"Oh well, that's good, but I practically saved you and you should **thank **me."

He stalked away faster, but said a little thank you. That surpised Eri and it made her extremely happy.

"By the way, how are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked, shocking the female hanyou again. "That demon can paralyze many other demons."

"I'm…okay." She answered and ran off.

"_Hmm," _He thought _"She may be stronger than I thought. I want to train her to be even better."_


	6. Chapter 6

This is my second fan fiction.

My first one is a Boys Over Flowers fanfic titled Split Heart.

_**I do not own Inuyasha although; I wish I owned Lord Fluffy.**_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

_**Inuyasha Fan fiction:**_

A fox demon named Eri finds an injured little girl named Rin. She ends up traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and is indebt to him.

Note: This is still a Kagome/ Sesshomaru fanfic no matter what happens in the story.

The life Adventures of Eri Parks in Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 6

Ever since that day when the poison demon attacked, Sesshoumaru has been training Eri once in a while. It shocked all of them when the stoic lord told the hanyou he would train her to get stronger. Jaken was the most shocked, but nonetheless, he silenced his own complaints and Rin was happy as she always was.

Once the sun starts to set, Sesshoumaru would teach Eri new fighting moves that enhance her demon skills. It mostly ended with her losing to the dog demon and getting terribly wounded.

"It is the only way to boost your power." Sessoumaru said to her when she asked why he trained her so hard like this.

"Boost my power?"

"Yes, if you get stronger, you can fend of sickly low life demons and you wouldn't need me. I don't want to waste my strength on you."

Even if the stoic male didn't really say it, Eri knew he didn't want her to get hurt. This thought made her heart flutter a bit. It was weird, but she still continued on with his training.

-KUKUKU-

One night, Eri was practicing her sensing skills, so she wouldn't easily be detected. She must be good at it since she saw her trainer in the middle of the forest and he didn't notice her. Eri was about to surprise him and declare her triumph against him when he started talking to himself.

"I have to make her stronger." He said. "She has to master her rosary and use it to my advantage."

Eri was shocked at what she heard. She was starting to like the Lord of Western Lands a bit and she finds out he was just using her. She stepped out to confront him.

"You were just using me?" She asked.

"Eri…" For the first time, he was speechless. "You have gotten good at your training."

"Don't change the subject." She ordered. "Were you are weren't you?"

"Of course I was. I am lord of the Western Lands. I need power." Sesshoumaru declared now not sure of himself.

Now Eri was really angry. She launched an attack at him, but he didn't move. She kept beating him, but he still wouldn't move. She just stopped she knew it was useless and started crying. She thought they had been close.

Seeing Eri cry was the same as seeing Rin cry to Sesshoumaru. He couldn't help himself, but to comfort her. Eri noticed this and started to cry even more. She realized this was his way of saying sorry and she immediately forgave him. The days went back to normal as if nothing happened.

* * *

PoOh and ElmO: I am sorry if sesshoumaru is OOC. I really am, but I always wanted to write him this way.


	7. Chapter 7

This is my second fan fiction.

My first one is a Boys Over Flowers fanfic titled Split Heart.

_**I do not own Inuyasha although; I wish I owned Lord Fluffy.**_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

_**Inuyasha Fan fiction:**_

A fox demon named Eri finds an injured little girl named Rin. She ends up traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and is indebt to him.

Note: This is still a Kagome/ Sesshomaru fanfic no matter what happens in the story.

The life Adventures of Eri Parks in Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 7

It was another one of those days for Eri where the group would start heading off again after a night under the stars. This time though, was different. Lord Sesshoumaru quickly turned to the right and sniffed the air.

"Hanyou. Sick halfbreed." He mumbled as he followed the scent.

"Yay!" Rin cheered, "Inuyasha and the others!"

"Inuyasha?" Eri asked the dancing little girl.

"It is one of those days when we visit Lord Sesshoumaru's half-brother, Inuyasha, and his friends. The two brothers start fighting" she answered the older girl.

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Not really, they fight until they get wounded up, but they don't really hurt each other."

"Ah, I see." Eri replied. _"Sibling bonding?"_

They got closer to "Inuyasha and the others" and Eri saw the whole group: a half demon, a miko, a monk, and a demon slayer with a pet. _"What a weird bunch." _Eri thought.

Rin left her lord and Inuyasha to fight against each other and ran up to the miko squealing "Kagome!" The little girl hugged the taller girl's legs.

"Rin." The girl with strange clothes greeted and sharply looked at me. "Who might this woman be?" she asked Rin.

"This is our new friend, Eri, she's a hanyou like Inuyasha-sama."

"What kind?"

"A fox. She saved me from dying." Rin noted running back to Eri.

"Really…" Kagome noticed the unusual necklace around the hanyou's neck.

"Wow! A fox demon just like me?" screamed an unknown voice.

"What?" Eri turned around to see a male fox demon child going to Kagome and calling her mommy.

"Mommy?" Eri dared to ask the young girl.

"His family died, so I am taking care of him." The mom looked down at her son with loving eyes. "He is just like a son to me."

"That's nice." Eri said as she started to drift into memories of her own miko mother.

"Oh yes, before I forget, these our other friends. Sango is a demon slayer and Miroku is a monk."

"What a pleasure to meet you, Eri." Miroku was about to hold her hand when Sesshoumaru grabbed the monk's hand.

"Touch her and your hand gets cut off." The demon threatened Miroku.

Inuyasha snickered and asked, "Why do you care about low life hanyous like her and I."

"One, she isn't you and two, she keeps Rin company." He answered.

Eri noticed that when Sesshoumaru said that sentence, Kagome's eyes looked a bit sad. Kagome then dragged Inuyasha away with the others. This then made Sesshoumaru's own eyes seem a bit weird too.

"_He must like her!" _thought Eri and she devised a plan. "Let's stay with Kagome's group for a while." Eri blurted out to her commander.

"Wha…" He was interrupted by Rin's loud cheer.

"Yay! Let's stay with Kagome." Rin and Eri looked up at him with pleading faces and Sesshoumaru just couldn't say no. This surprised many of the viewers.


	8. Chapter 8

Fox Demon Eri Park Debt:

* * *

Chapter 8

I planned this as accurately as I can…to get Lord Sesshomaru and the miko together.

_**"Lord, you call him lord now? Heh heh."**_ The beast in me remarked.

_"Yes, it is because he has done so many things for me and I am forever in his debt."_ I replied.

_**"Are you sure? Or maybe you are starting to like your master."**_

"He is not my master!" I barked, but I suddenly remembered what happened between me and the dog demon. "I…well; I have to get this plan ready." I shook the other voice out of my head and it stopped for now.

So yes, I will persuade Sesshoumaru and Kagome to take a bath, but they won't know that they will meet each other there. Then, it would be:

Kagome: Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here? *turning red*

Sesshoumaru: *red also* I am taking a bath. Isn't that obviously human?

Kagome: *blushes harder* Why don't we take a bath together….?

Sesshomaru: *steps closer to the girl* Kagome…I-

**_"Pfff! Like that would happen." _**The other voice interrupted my thoughts.

_"Shut Up! It might not happen like that, but I assure you, it will bring them closer."_ I argued.

_**"Sure, sure"**_ And it silenced again.

Now let's do this!

Later that day:

Sesshoumaru was training me again, but this time he used even more of his youkai strength. He clawed at my face, but I dodged just in time, only to get off balance by his kicking feet. Taking this to his advantage, he bared his fangs and tackled me down.

"Is this all the power you have?" He sneered. "Weakling!"

_**"You're blushing!" **_The voice popped up and startled me. It was right! The closeness was too much, so with all my strength, I pushed him off of me. Once I was free from his grasp, I saw one bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. Aha!

"Lord Sesshomaru, you look tired. Why don't you rest?" I asked with an innocent look.

"How dare you insult the Western Lord!" He snapped.

"Oh! I am not insulting you at all. I just don't want Rin to worry about your health."

"Rin.." He softened up a bit. "I don't want a mere human to pity me…I will just hunt and then I will take a bath."

Perfect! "I just found out about this good bath place…" I told him about the waters and once he left, I went to Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome!" I called for the unusually dressed Miko with a pot of soil in my hands. I finally found her, so I quickly dashed to her side. Timing it just right, I "accidentally" tripped and poured the dirt all over her.

"Aaaah." Her whole body was full of mud.

"I'm so sorry! I was just going to help the farmers plant their garden and I wanted to see if you would like to come with me!" I lied.

"It's okay, I just need a shower." She tried to shake it off of her hair.

"A shower…?"

"Um, nothing."

"Well if you need to bathe, I know the perfect place…" heh heh

The Next Day

To see what happened to my plan, I went to Kagome and asked her about the dirt accident that happened. I also asked her about the bath.

"The bath? Oh… can you believe that Sesshomaru was peeping on me!" She was angry, but she still blushed like crazy.

"Really!" I said, trying to act shocked. I was a bit disappointed that she was mad, but my disappointment was overlapped by triumph when her eyes showed that she wasn't as mad as she let off. I then said goodbye to her to go train with the object of our conversation.

I asked the same question to my trainer.

"Can you believe that the half-breed's human was in the same bath as me?" He said disgustedly.

I was hoping to see a little sign of the demon's liking to the miko, but unfortunately, he was like stone.

"Oh well", I said, "Let's go to plan B!" I earned a suspicious look from the dog demon.

* * *

PooH and ElMo: I am sorry for uploading so late! I just had so much work assigned to me and then I had tests...UGH! Thank you for your suggestion DarkAngel048, but I would like to keep this story. So, this STORY belongs to ME. I wish I could copyright this... _


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Inuyasha although; I wish I owned Lord Fluffy.**_

_**The only thing I own is this story, so yeah...**_

_**Hope you like it! **__;)_

_**Inuyasha Fan fiction:**_

A fox demon named Eri finds an injured little girl named Rin. She ends up traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and is indebt to him.

Note: This is still a Kagome/ Sesshomaru fanfic no matter what happens in the story.

The life Adventures of Eri Parks in Inuyasha

Chapter 9:

After many attempts at getting the two together, I feel a bit hopeless. I have done almost everything: scaring Kagome, so she would confide in Sesshoumaru, leaving them alone, talking to Rin about Sesshoumaru finding someone, and even making the miko wear something to make Sesshoumaru feel something. They were all failures…

I decided for nature to run its course and just wait. I just concentrated on training with Sesshoumaru. It started to get intense especially since there was going to be a battle with Naraku coming sooner than I feared. I spent most of my training on controlling my rosary. At the same time, the voice inside of me kept teasing me because I may have started to have feelings for the Lord. I don't think that's true at all…right?

-KUKUKU-

I woke up in the middle of the night because of my worries of both my feelings and the upcoming danger. I saw Kagome awake and walking into the forest. I decided to follow her. I hid my scent and presence just like Sesshoumaru-sama taught me. She stopped in the clearing surrounded by trees and I stayed behind a tree. All of a sudden, a demon appeared in front of her. I almost ran to save her until I realized it was Sesshoumaru.

"What are they doing here?" I thought and I continued to watch them.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome called with a longing voice.

"Kagome, are you sure no one followed you?" Sesshoumaru went up to the miko and held her face.

"It's alright." She reassured him as she swept some of the hair out of his face.

"For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about you. What have you done to me?"

"That is love Sesshoumaru. I have waited so long for you to feel the way I feel."

As soon as I saw them kiss, my chest tightened and ached. I felt suffocated. "This was what I wanted right? I wanted them to be together and to make Lord Sesshoumaru happy…without me." Tears started streaming down my face, I have to get out of here. I turned back only just to see the other half demon, Inuyasha, a few miles away. He also had a pained expression in his face. I gasped at what I just realized…and ran away.

I sat on a rock, far away from the others and especially that forest. The sun was starting rise, so the air started to feel refreshing. I remembered what just happened. I got the two together, but I broke a heart, no two hearts, because of it "Ugh, I feel really bad. What should I do?"

"It's alright Eri." The voice came from out of nowhere and it didn't seem like the beast inside of me. It was a soothing voice and it was familiar.

"Mother?" I asked the voice.

"Yes, my child it's me."

"What are you doing here? How are you speaking to me?"

"Eri, I am here to guide you through the upcoming obstacle."

"Obstacle?"

"Yes, you have to be ready."

"I am ready."

"Are you sure? Are you ready to sacrifice your life?"

"From what?" I asked, but the voice was already gone. Nearby, I saw Inuyasha training and I panicked. What if he saw me before? It seemed like he didn't, but I thought I might as well talk to him about what happened.

"Inuyasha?" I went up to him carefully, so he wouldn't accidentally hit me.

"Oh, Eri? What are you doing here?" He stopped right as he was about to punch a boulder.

"Umm, I…I saw you at the forest watching Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome."

"Oh…" His face drooped a bit and he went on to training.

"I am so sorry! It was my fault that they are together. I just realized your feelings for her. I wasn't thinking."

"Feelings? What feelings? I don't have anything to do with that wench. It's her own fault that she would be with that stupid statue."

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not a statue!" I protested until I realized what I have done.

"You like that statue?"

"Alright fine, I do, but it's too late isn't it! We both got are hearts broken, so now we have to suck it up." I ran away from him and went back to the village. I promised myself that I would act the same around the new couple.


End file.
